This invention relates generally to a method and system for routing files and, more particularly, to a method and system for routing incoming facsimiles to one or more work stations based upon the page count for the incoming facsimile and the page count for facsimiles already at each of the work stations.
In a variety of different situations, files containing one or more pages of data are transmitted to a centralized location for processing. Typically, the files received at the centralized location are distributed between work stations for processing. For example, automotive dealers routinely transmit completed automotive loan forms to a bank for processing. The bank receives these forms and then routes them to one or more work stations to be processed.
Automated routing systems have been developed to distribute files between work stations as they are received. Typically, these automated systems operate by distributing an equal number of files between each of the work stations. Although these routing systems work, there are a number of problems or drawbacks.
One of the main problems with these prior systems is that they do not provide an equal distribution of the work load because they do not take into account the fact that the size of each of the files can vary. For example, some of the files may have only one or two pages of data, while others have three, four, or more pages of data. Since page counts for the files are not taken into account, two work stations may have received the same number of files, but may have dramatically different numbers of pages of data to process. As a result, the overall efficiency of the processing system is reduced because some work stations may have available time while other are being overworked.
Another problem with these systems is that they are unable to dynamically control the distribution of files between work stations. For example, these prior systems can not transmit only small files to one work station which may be a training station while transmitting larger files to more experienced work stations.
Yet another problem with these prior systems is that they are unable to recognize when a file is xe2x80x9ctrappedxe2x80x9d at a work station for an extended period of time without processing. In these prior systems, once the files are sent the system does not keep track of the files and is not designed to be able to reclaim any of the files. As a result, files can be tied up at a work station for an unnecessarily long period of time.
A method in accordance with one embodiment of the present invention includes: determining how many pages are in an incoming file to obtain a first number of pages; determining how many pages of existing files are already at one of a plurality of work stations to obtain a second number of pages; adding the first number of pages to the second number of pages to get a total number of pages; and routing the incoming file to the one work station if the total number of pages is less than or equal to a upper limit of pages.
A method in accordance with another embodiment of the present invention includes: determining how many pages of existing files are already at one of a plurality of work stations to obtain a second number of pages; adding the first number of pages to the second number of pages to get a total number of pages; determining if the incoming file is from the one work station; and routing the incoming file to the one work station if the total number of pages is less than or equal to a upper limit of pages and the incoming file is not from the one work station.
A method in accordance with another embodiment of the present invention includes: determining how many of a plurality of work stations are online; determining how many of the work stations in the set of work stations that are on-line are available; selecting one work station from the plurality of work stations that are on-line and available; determining how many pages are in an incoming file to obtain a first number of pages; determining how many pages of existing files are already at one of a plurality of work stations to obtain a second number of pages; adding the first number of pages to the second number of pages to get a total number of pages; and routing the incoming file to the one work station if the total number of pages is less than or equal to a upper limit of pages.
A method in accordance with another embodiment of the present invention includes: receiving one or more unrouted files; selecting an incoming file from the one or more unrouted files; determining how many pages are in the incoming file to obtain a first number of pages; determining how many pages of one or more existing files are already at one of a plurality of work stations to obtain a second number of pages; adding the first number of pages to the second number of pages to get a total number of pages; routing the incoming file to the one work station if the total number of pages is less than or equal to a upper limit of pages; reclaiming the incoming file from the one work station when a reclaiming period of time has expired and the incoming file has not been processed at the one work station; and treating the reclaimed incoming file like the one or more unrouted files.
An apparatus in accordance with another embodiment of the present invention includes: means for determining how many pages are in the incoming file to obtain a first number of pages; means for determining how many pages of existing files are already at a selected one of the work stations to obtain a second number of pages; means for adding the first number of pages to the second number of pages to get a total number of pages; and means for routing the incoming file to the selected work station if the total number of pages is less than or equal to a upper limit of pages.
With the present invention a more even distribution of work among work stations is possible. More specifically, the present invention counts the number of pages of files being sent to each work station, instead of the number of files without regard to their size. Additionally, with the page counts the present invention can provide more dynamic control over where a particular file is sent. As a result, the present invention is more efficient than prior systems and methods.
Additionally, the present invention includes a unique feature where the method and system is able to recognize and prevent the same file or document from continually being resent to the same location when it has been initially rejected by the work station. The present invention also keeps track of a a recycle period of time so that the work station may once again reconsider the file or document for processing once the recycle time period has expired and the work load at the work station may have been reduced.
The present invention also provides a unique system for checking to see which work stations are on-line and available. With the present invention, the availability of each work station is determined based upon a low water mark. A high water mark is then used to determine if the particular file or document can be accepted by that particular work station. Again, this helps to more efficiently distribute files among the work stations.
Further, the present invention provides a unique way to reclaim files from inactive work stations. Unlike prior systems, with the present invention if a file or other document is at a particular work station for longer than a reclaim period of time without processing, then the system reclaims the file or other document and redistributes it to an available work station.